


Empty Screams

by JayofMemory



Category: Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Possession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayofMemory/pseuds/JayofMemory
Summary: Jackie ends up in a familiar room with a searing pain in his neck and a headache from blood loss. What happened? Is there anyone to help?
Kudos: 14





	Empty Screams

Jackie woke in a dark room, his head throbbing. There was a bright light to his right, shining down at a metal trolley, tools shining the light around the room. As he turned his head to look around, pain shot through his neck. He gasped as his vision spun and he could taste blood in his mouth. Before he could recover, he heard a door open and someone entered the room. He looked up and squinted as the figure entered the lights. His eyes widened in joy as he recognized Henrik.

“---” A croak escaped his mouth and the smile faded. He looked down to see blood all over his pants before a small chuckle brought his attention back to Henrik. The chuckle turned into a familiar glitched laugh and Jackie’s face paled in fear. There was a green glint in Henrik’s eyes as a smile spread across his face.

“You looked so happy to see him.”

Jackie glared at him and mouthed ‘Anti’ silently. He attempted to get up from the chair he was sitting on but found that his feet were tied to the chair, and his hands were tied behind him to the back of the chair.

“Yes, it’s good to see you again, little brother. How have you been? Oh, wait! You can’t answer can you?” Anti walked over and lightly pressed his fingers on Jackie’s neck. Pain shot through Jackie again as Anti pressed his fingers into the fresh cuts on his neck. He gasped for air as his vision glitched with pain.

“---!!”

Anti laughed and released his grip before walking to the trolley. Jackie gasped, chest heaving and stars dancing in his vision. His heart raced and he looked around the room frantically. He recognized the faintly lit room as a surgery room in the hospital Henrik worked at that he had visited frequently to get patched up after superhero work.

“---!!! ---!!!” He attempted to yell for help, scream, anything. There had to be someone around that would hear him, right? Anyone? “---...” But he couldn’t make a sound. He coughed and spat a puddle of blood onto the floor between his feet. A shaky breath escaped his chest as he felt a tear run down his cheek. His mind raced to try to find a way out of the place, but with how he was tied to the chair, it’d be impossible for him to get out without Hen- Anti noticing.

There was a clank of metal as Anti picked up a pair of suture scissors. He grinned at Jackie, who felt a shiver run down his back. Anti grabbed a few more things before walking back over to him.

“You know, you really should’ve stayed asleep. This would hurt a lot less if you were unconscious. I’m surprised getting your vocal cords ripped out didn’t make you pass out from the pain as soon as you woke up.” Jackie froze and looked at the things in Henrik’s hands, a curved needle, stitching thread, and the suture scissors. He tried to move the chair back as Anti neared but Anti grabbed his chin tightly.

“Now now, Jackieboy. The more you struggle the more this will hurt. You don’t want me to mess up do you?” Anti chuckled as Jackie silently whimpered like a scared puppy. As Anti threaded the needle Jackie looked around for any way to get free, hands frantically feeling the ropes on his wrists for a knot he could undo. Before he could do anything, he felt a sharp pain on the side of his neck. He felt the needle slip through his skin and poke out another point. His silent scream echoed around the room as the pain made his head spin.

He faintly heard Anti laughing his glitchy laugh as he pulled the needle out before going in again. The repeated stabbing, sliding, and pulling made Jackie want to puke. He had done his own stitches before, but never on his neck and never with such force and carelessness. His vision faded as Anti went in for the fifth stitch and he felt a cold hand push his head back as he passed out, pain overwhelming his senses.

Anti watched as the hero slumped in the chair. “That was quick!” He chuckled as he tied a knot in the string. He moved to the other cut in Jackie’s neck and quickly finished the next few stitches and stepped back to survey his work. He hummed with excitement before he noticed that Jackie’s chest had stopped rising. “Wait, you aren’t dead already, are you?” He pressed two fingers on the side of Jackie’s neck just below his jaw and felt a faint pulse. “Well, that’s no fun.”

He sighed. “Well… I might as well let him see what his hands have done, maybe give him a chance to save the hero. That sounds entertaining!” He closed his eyes and let out a breath before releasing his control.

Henrik’s eyes fluttered open and he stumbled forward before catching himself. He could faintly hear Anti’s laughter still in his mind and shook his head in an attempt to make it go away. He brought his hand up to his head and noticed that it was wet- his eyes widened as he saw the blood. He looked down at himself before he noticed the small trail of blood leading to a figure in a chair. He gasped at the broken hero in the chair, neck poorly stitched together and bleeding a lot.

“Nien- JACKIE PLEASE!” He rushed forward and checked his pulse. “Still alive…” He quickly rushed over to the table of tools and grabbed some bandages and various other liquids. The whole time he muttered to himself, cursing himself for letting Anti do this to his brother, praying that it wasn’t too late for him. “Not again. Not again.” He muttered. He cleaned the wounds and carefully took out the poor stitching before propping Jackie’s head up correctly. He sanitized the wound and needle before going back in and properly stitching Jackie’s wounds up. Tears fell down his face as he worked, he pushed them away and got some of Jackie’s blood on his face. He cursed again and pulled out his phone, quickly dialing Marvin’s number before putting it on speaker and getting back to work.

“Henrik? It’s 4 am why aren’t you asleep?” Marvin’s tired voice croaked through the speaker.

“Not now, Marvin. I need your help. Get here as soon as you can please. Jackie is dying.”

“WHAT?!?” Marvin leapt up, suddenly wide awake. Henrik could hear him shuffling around his room and heard a high pitched noise before there was a knock on the door.

“Marv, no yelling after midnight.” Chase’s tired voice was barely audible through the phone.

“SHUT IT CHASE, THIS IS IMPORTANT!” The door creaked open.

“Wh- why are you using a tracking spell-”

Marvin cut Chase off, rushing back to the phone he had tossed onto his bed. “I found you, Henrik. I’ll be there soon.”

“Henr-” Chase’s question got cut off again as Marvin ended the call. Henrik finished stitching and cleaned some more blood off of Jackie’s neck before carefully wrapping bandages around his neck. As he finished he saw a bright light appear behind him and heard Marvin walk into the room.

“Marvin removed his bonds. We need to get him out of here.” Marvin walked in front of him and grimaced at the sight before shooting small magical flames to each of the ropes holding Jackie to the chair.

“Are you done with his neck?”

“Yes.” Marvin and Henrik each grabbed a side of the hero and carried him to the portal. Henrik closed his eyes as the light nearly blinded him until he heard Chase yelp.

“Living room-” Henrik grumbled and Chase nodded, exiting the bedroom and turning the lights on along the hallway to the living room. The three of them made their way to the couch, where they laid Jackie down on the couch. Marvin quickly ran back to his room and returned with a paper, which he placed on Jackie’s neck and chanted something as the paper melted into the bandage, leaving behind a cymbal. Marvin closed his eyes and focused as green magic spilled through Jackie’s veins.

“What’s the damage?” Henrik asked hesitantly.

“Hmm… torn and missing vocal cords, various bruises, lots of blood loss.” Marvin said, eyes still closed, hand hovering above Jackie’s face. “I can try to repair some of the torn vocal cords but Jackie will most likely be mute permanently.”

Chase covered his mouth as he heard a door open. He looked back and saw Jamie peeking out of his room, concern on his face.

“Are any of us the same blood type? He needs more blood.” Marvin opened his eyes and looked around.

“I am…” Chase said, breath shaking. He looked to Henrik who nodded and went to retrieve supplies from the closet. After a few minutes, Chase sat next to Jackie, watching the blood flow from his arm to Jackie’s as Marvin continued to monitor his condition. Jamie watched from the hallway before getting Henrik’s attention

"What happened?" He signed. Henrik opened his mouth but was cut off by footsteps upstairs. Soon after, a tired Jack appeared at the top of the stairs.

“What’s with all the ru-” He stopped when he saw everyone crowded around Jackie and brought his hand to his throat. “So it wasn’t a nightmare…” He whispered as he made his way over to the egos.

Henrik choked back a breath and began to explain. As he told the others what Anti had done, he noticed their scared faces and he started shaking himself.

“I-I couldn’t sto-stop him…” Henrik muttered, tears beginning to fall. There was a soft touch on his shoulder and he looked over to see Jamie looking up at him with understanding. There were still a few faint scars on his own neck from where Anti had muted him many years ago.

"This is not your fault, Henrik."

“But I-”

"Henrik. You saved him. He is alive now because of you." Jamie gently rubbed his hand on Henrik’s shoulder, trying to be a grounding presence as Henrik calmed his breathing.

“We’re done,” Marvin said, breaking the silence. “He has enough blood now to make it on his own. Thank you, Chase.” The medical supplies were quickly disposed of and Chase got a small bandage on his arm where blood was drawn. For a while, the five of them sat or stood in the living room, unsure of what to do.

Jack checked his watch. “It’s 5 am. Should we try to go back to sleep?”

Marvin nodded. “I’ll stay here and continue to monitor Jackie’s condition. The rest of you should get more sleep, especially you Henrik.” The four other men exited the room quietly, shuffling nervously back to their rooms. Henrik lingered a little longer than the others, watching Jackie’s pale face resting peacefully in the pale green light.

“I’m so sorry…” he whispered before turning and going to the bathroom to clean the blood off his hands and face. He watched as his brother’s blood swirled down the drain and Jamie’s words echoed in his head. It’s not your fault Henrik. “But it is my fault… I failed again.” He shuddered as he looked at his reflection before he went back to his room.


End file.
